Bernie Crane
Bernie Crane, formerly Florian Cravic, is the man that Niko Bellic tracked down to the United States of America. Biography Florian joined Niko, Darko Brevic, and twelve other soldiers on a mission into enemy territory. However, one of the men betrayed the others, thus the unit being sold out to the enemies. Only three escaped, Bellic, Cravic, and Brevic, all others were killed and buried in a mass grave. The three separated after the end of the war. Cravic moved to Liberty City in the USA, where he hoped to be accepted for who he was. At a foam party at the famous gay-club Hercules, owned by Anthony Prince, he met Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins, who he started dating afterwards. Niko Bellic traveled to the United States to track down Cravic, who Bellic had thought had moved to Liberty City. After much work for many crime syndicates, Bellic was finally informed by Ray Boccino of the Pegorino Family pointed Bellic in the direction of Talbot Daniels, an associate of Cravic's. With Roman Bellic's help, Niko forced Talbot to direct him to Cravic's residence. When finally arriving, Niko and Roman broke into his apartment, and held Cravic at gun point. However Cravic questioned Niko if he was the one who betrayed their old unit and said that the Bellics have changed. Realizing that Florian was innocent, Niko leaves his apartment and vows to track down Darko Brevic. Bellic was later contacted by Crane, who needed his help. Bernie was being threatened and harrased by a biased homophobic man, and Niko traveled to Middle Park to try to lure the man out. After the man attacked Crane, Bellic killed the gay-hater, and Bernie felt better that Bellic was back in his life. Bellic later assisted Crane again after Dimitri Rascalov of the Russian Mafia threatened to expose Bernie's and Bryce's relationship, as Bryce led his election campaign on family values, against gay marriage. Bellic and Crane met up with Rascalov's representatives, but they chose to attempt to reveal the story to the media, but were killed before they could even try. Crane would later go on a boat ride with Niko to South Broker. The two were attacked by the Russian Mafia, and later chased down and killed the ambushing Russians to send a message to Rascalov, and the point was made clear. As a reward for all his help, Niko was rewarded with Bryce's Infernus, however, Bellic had no idea the car had been wire tapped by Johnny Klebitz on behalf of Thomas Stubbs III. Bernie is seen once more time in person at Roman's Wedding (it doesn't matter which choice the player makes, he appears in both), and throws confetti over Roman and Mallorie.He screams if Kate McReary or Roman get killed during the shootout. LCPD Database record Surname: Crane First Name: Bernie Age: 30 Place of Birth: Unknown Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *2003 - Loitering: Prostitution Solicitation *2004 - Possession Controlled Substance: Ecstacy Notes: *AKA Florian Cravic. *Involved in the gay nightclub scene. *Currently resides in Middle Park West. *Order from Mayor's office not to arrest or harass in any way. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Weekend at Florian's *Hating the Haters (Boss) *Union Drive (Boss) *Buoys Ahoy (Boss) *That Special Someone (Voice) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Trivia * When on a motorcycle with Bernie, he wears a unique pink helmet. * Similar with Niko, Bernie also has a scar on his left eyebrow. * Bernie has a painting "The Creation of Adam" on the wall of his apartment, only instead of Adam, Bernie's face has been painted over it. * He also has four paintings of flowers, which are all male parts of a flower. * Bernie wanted to be a wrestler when he was young. * Bernie will sometimes unconsciously drop his feminine voice when he is angered. * Bernie's most favorite radio stations are K109 The Studio and IF99 - International Funk. * The only occasion, when Bernie prefers his old name, Florian Cravic, is when having sex. * He might have had an small crush on Niko during the war. * It may be difficult to imagine Bernie being a soldier in the past, given his current distaste, and almost inability, in fighting or even defending himself. Gallery File:BernieCrane-Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of Bernie Crane File:Gta-iv-hating-the-haters.jpg|Bernie during Hating the Haters. de:Bernie Crane es:Bernie Crane nl:Bernie Crane Crane, Bernie Crane, Bernie Crane, Bernie Crane, Bernie